ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Spring Saotome
Spring Saotome is the older sister of main protagonist and is the only girl in the four protagonists. Appearance Spring by many standards is a very attractive girl. She has long purple hair that reaches past her waist when fully undone. She usually keeps her hair held up in a single ponytail by a red ribbon, while the rest of her hair would fall into her face in several bangs. She has light blue eyes. One of Spring's most distinct traits is her well endowed body, particularly in her breasts. She also takes after her grandmother according to Shampoo as she is considerably tall. Personality Fitting her appearance, Spring has a very dominating personality. Spring is a complicated character her upbringing in EXALT has given her a cold, stoic demeanor more fitting for a battle hardened veteran. She is a perceptive, serious, resourceful and very competitive person. She can be intimidating most of the time, as her manner of speech is often hostile and dismissive of other people. Despite all these various character flaws, she really is a lot nicer than she seems, Spring seemingly still seems to do everything to the best of her abilities intended to benefit those around her instead of looking out for herself. She is shown to unusually sweet when speaking to those whom she considers friends and family, taking on a more sarcastic and witty persona. Spring was at first jealous of Ryo as he got to spend more time with their father who she adores but could only see her when he was on missions for Exalt (I.E away on business) but eventually started to develop a caring, big-sisterly disposition with him. History Unlike the others, Spring has known about her ARMS her entire life. She was raised by her mother in EXALT, the organization that combats XCOM and originally implanted ARMS in four teens along with her aunt and uncle. She only got to see her father when he went away on business. Abilities and Powers The Queen of Hearts Spring's ARMS is called the Queen Of Hearts, and is concentrated in her eyes. Unlike the other three original ARMS, the Queen of Hearts doesn't appear to be affiliated with either Kiyama Harumi’s positive or negative persona’s; she is possibly a manifestation of Kiyama's objectivity (as a scientist), which fits her role as a 'judge' (in her own words, the Queen was born "to be a judge of Kiyama herself.. to judge... ARMS or mankind"). Spring's ARMS is an array of powerful sensors, capable of 100x magnification, night-vision and infrared, coupled with the ability to calculate and predict movement and flight paths. It has a body reading device capable of reading any body movement no matter how difficult Spring can figure out a punch before it is thrown, and easily foresee and dodge a bullet's course before it leaves the barrel, thus rendering her opponent powerless. It also has a rare x-ray technology, target locking technology, and an in depth relay of structural and enemy and their relayed strengths and weaknesses, the terrain and its related layout, and tactical and strategical options. Spring can also activate, enhance, and deactivate the ARMS of her teammates. The Queen of Hearts' nano-machines allow Spring to heal from injuries much faster than a normal human even when not transformed. Spring has nicknamed her nano-machines her "nano-babies". The Queen Of Hearts' final form is a magnificent woman made of light. Similar to the White Rabbit, the Queen's ultimate form is unlocked by a wish; however, unlike the other original ARMS, where the host is asked "Do you want Power?", the Queen asks "Do you want Light?". The Queen of Hearts' powers are the least defined of all ARMS, but she has accomplished the following feats: shutting down the out of control Jabberwock, Rabbit and Knight; a powerful shield called the 'Mirror of Aegis' which can block and reverse any attack (even the giant Jabberwock); and the ability to destroy all the ARMS, including Kiyama herself, though this will also kill the hosts. Training Kei was raised and trained as an elite warrior. She is the current heir to both Musabetsu Kakutō Jūnjutsu which combined with the Queen of Hearts grants her marksmanship that far outshines her parents and Sōkō Geijutsu. She has excellent tactical analytical skills, being able to discern her opponents' weaknesses in the heat of battle and adjust accordingly to exploit them with the tools at her disposal. Trivia Godai and Spring grow closer over the course of the series. Spring name is based off of a character from the Reality Series. The Queen of Hearts identity is that of Kiyama Harumi’s positive feelings. Like her mother she conceptualizes ki through touch. Fortunately Shampoo has long since overcome this weakness through the two styles she created with Ranma. Spring represents Kei Kuruma Category:Project Arms